Po Town
When a disturbing city comes to mind, most trainers think of Lavender Town in Kanto, with the mythical story of the white hand. What usually doesn't come to mind are the horrors of Po Town. My name is Keoni. I was born and raised in Po Town. It was my home, until 15 years ago. It was a beautiful April morning. Po town was where the majority of the wealthy people lived on Ula'ula island. One of them, was my father. Although he had no Pokémon, he was the kindest man you'd ever meet. Even a glance at his smile would make you smile as well. He worked at the Po town Pokémon center's cafe. And the house I grew up in, was the same as the one he grew up in. If you were entering the Town, our house was the 3rd one on the left. As for my mom, she and dad married 13 years before the incident. Mom came from Celadon City. She worked at the Celadon game corner until she met dad, who was on vacation. This happened in the summer 15 years before the incident. Anyway, let's get back to the day it happened. It was around 9 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. I knew because weekdays, dad would work, on Sundays, we'd pray to the tapu in the morning, and on Saturdays, we'd just chill out! But anyway, I was eating breakfast when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. My dad went to answer it. A deep voice sternly told dad,"Get the fuck out, you're in our territory." I could hear my dad calmly telling them that we lived here, and it was not theirs to take. What came next, was what made Po Town from feeling like a great place to be, to feeling like a stormy hell to be in. The door slammed, and a loud gunshot rang through the house. My mom screamed, and to be honest, I peed my pants. As I gazed over at the hallway to the entry, I saw, my worst nightmare from the day I was born, to this very day. My father, lay dead on the ground. I looked at the man. He had white hair, and a sinister grin on his face. He also had dark rings around his bottom eyelids, and goggled were on his forehead. He wore a black shirt and pants. He let out these words,"If you won't give it, then I'll take it myself." My mom yelled for me to run, and as I did, she followed behind. we swiftly exited out the back door. I saw the killer, holding a knife and pistol through the window. He said,"I failed once, but I won't ever again." Mom and I rushed to Po Town police station, where my dad's best friend, Nanu, worked. We told him everything about it. He just stared in disbelief. He went to his desk in anger and sorrow, and tried to hold back tears. At this point, I was bawling my eyes out, and so was mom. He softly cried as well. When we finally calmed town, he had the strength to talk. He said,"My wife passed from cancer 6 years ago, and my son was taken away from me by a child molester 5 years ago, and now my best friend killed by a psychopath. I'm sorry, but I have nothing left." He opened the desk drawer, and grabbed a gun. I was shocked that he was about to commit suicide and instantly pushed him to the floor to stop him. He asked me why I did that, and I told him that he doesn't have nothing left to live for, as he still had friends and family to live for. I think that he was surprised that a 10 year old had talked him out of suicide. He thanked me and also apologized. Mom and I left shortly after. Po Town was evacuated immediately. But 4 people were killed, including my dad, by the killer. I heard the killer's name was Guzma, who formed team skull, and built a barricade around Po Town 4 months after the incident. Nanu later lost another friend of his 4 years after the incident, and was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He did remember my words to not commit suicide though. I visit him from time to time. Mom now lives in Laverre city, where she is living in retirement. I go to Kalos to visit her every year. I live in Iki Town now. I went to the celebration of the new Alolan champion. I saw Nanu there, and we chatted about past things. As for my dad, he was buried in Hau'oli cemetery. Ironically enough though, I sometimes want to die to see my dad again. He's the one who'd make me smile every day, even on the worst of days. Anyway, I just wanted to say... Happy Birthday dad, you would've been 65 years old today. Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Sun and Moon Category:Team skull Category:Murder Category:Death Category:Sad